


Going in together, coming out together.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Best Friends, Fire, Firefighters, Fluff, Frank Iero Saves The Day, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Going in together.""Coming out together."Frank hummed as he pushed the front of his helmet down. He knocked it against Gerards lightly before taking the door together.





	Going in together, coming out together.

"Going in together."

"Coming out together."Frank hummed as he pushed the front of his helmet down. He knocked it against Gerards lightly before taking the door together. The smoke was thick and  _everywhere._ Frank nodded towards the stairs, flashing his light up it as Gerard motioned to the hallway. Frank took the stairs slowly, looking around for anything about to fall. 

"Hello?"Frank shouted, the sweat already building on his brow. He checked the first two rooms and headed out, yelping as fire lashed out of a doorway. 

"Help!"

"I'm coming. Where are you?"

"Bottom of the hall!"

Frank held onto the walls, flashing his light at the ceiling and letting out a shakey breath.

"Bottom floors clear."Gerard voice rang through his walkie talkie, the voice almost drowned out as the fire around him popped and burned.

"Can you get to the door ma'am?"Frank called before he got there, cringing at the fire blocking his path. He grabbed his axe and took a shakey breath.

"Stand back from the walls!"

Frank put his back into it, swinging the axe until it cracked the wall. By the third swing, Frank was able to kick enough room, his chest aching as he saw a small child. 

"Hi darling. Wheres your momma?"Frank climbed through the hole, glancing around until he saw a young women sobbing into her hands.

"I'm here. We have to be quick, alright?"

Frank scooped the child into his arms, slipping off his helmet to put it over her head and give her the oxygen.

"Now!"Frank shouted as the women remained sitting. She finally pushed herself up, moving on shaky legs. Frank climbed through the hole first, waiting until the girl was through.

"Small, slow steps. Stay at the walls. Look up."Frank explained to her, nudging her until she started to move. He tried to fight the burn in his chest as they finally got to the stairs, taking it slow as he stared up.

"Take her. One more room to check."Frank said as he handed Gerard the girl at the bottom off the stairs.

"The fires to far gone, Frank please-"

"Now Gerard!"Frank pulled on his helmet and watched them leave, Gerards worried eyes catching his. Frank headed back up the stairs, his eyes burning and so were his lungs as he followed the same path. 

"Hello?"Frank shouted. He slid around the fire, feeling it burn his skin as he forced himself to keep going to check the last room. It felt like years before he made it, scanning the last room with his flashlight. He felt the build up, the dread settling in his stomach as the wood cracked. He was falling before he even released, his body hitting the ground roughly as he stared up at the ceiling above him. He tried to push himself up, sobbing at the pain shooting up his leg. He glanced at the fire burning not even two feet away from him and whimpered. This was how he went, wasn't it? Dying over stubborness. His radio cracked over the noise of the fire, Gerards voice coming into his ear.

"Frank, whats going on? It looks like its going to blow!"

Frank whimpered and held the button in, bringing the talking to his mouth as he pushed up the helmet.

"I'm stuck. I'm sorry."Frank sobbed.

"Floor collapsed. Gerard, theres something you need to know-"

"Shut the fuck up. Where?"

"Don't come in here. The joints about to go. Gerard, i'm in love with you. Always have been. I'm sorry."Frank sobbed, throat burning.

"You shut the fuck up. We go out together, always."Gerard shouted, Frank fixed his helmet and cried, he didn't want to die. He seen the flash light within minutes, Gerards heavy boots hiting the floor before he moved to Franks leg.

"Go!"

"Shut up!"Gerard shouted and lifted a metal pipe, groaning as it finally moved. Frank whimpered at the pain shooting up his body before Gerard was pulling him up. Frank gripped on as they started to move together, Frank hoping as Gerard held his weight. They nearly made it to the door when the wood cracked again, Frank letting out a broken sob as Gerard yanked him back onto the floor, missing the falling, burning boards.

"What now?"Frank sobbed. Gerard glanced at him before sighing.

"We do the one thing we're told not to do. I know your legs broke, but you need to jump. I'm going to smash the window and we jump."

"Gerard it'll expload."

"We are not fucking dying."Gerard bumped their helmets together before helping Frank up onto the window bench. 

"3, 2,1"Gerard swung the axe, fire errupting as Frank forced himself out, keeping a tight hold on Gerards wrist as his body hit the ground, glass exploading over the top of them. He could feel the heat on his back as Gerard grabbed him under the arms and pulled him to safety. Frank pushed himself up as the wood gave up, the house crumping slowly as the heat burned Franks face. He pushed off his helmet and gasped at the air, throat dry and eyes burnt. Gerard dropped to his knees beside his head, pulling off his own helmet, letting Frank see the tears on his cheeks.

"You're a stubborn fucking asshole."

"I know."Franks voice cracked as Gerard uncapped the water bottle, helping Frank sit up. He took a long sip before the medics got to him. 

"Let them take care of you."Gerard whispered.

"Gerard, wait."Frank grabbed his wrist.

"Thank you. Seriously."

"Going in together, coming out together. Always."Gerard whispered and pushed himself up. 

Frank was took to hospital, a cast going on his legs before he was finally let go. He had to wear scrubs as the medics had cut his suit, using the crutches to slowly make his way to the front door.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? I'm okay."

"Sore?"

"I got some morphine, dude. I'm great."Frank grinned when Gerard took his crutch and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"I'm jealous, dude. Get cut by the glass?"

"Nah. You?"

"Nope."

"It was a good plan, G. Thank you."

Gerard hummed and helped Frank get into the car before getting in himself. Frank robbed a cigarette and coughed in the first inhale.

"Listen to me, Frankie."

"Is listening to you gonna get me a beer?"

"I'm quitting. Tonight..Frank we've been working together for 10 years and we've never had that close of a call. I'm not..I can't do it anymore."

Frank blew out a stream of smoke and nodded, licking his lips as he turned to look at Gerard. 

"Me too. I was so scared, Gerard. I can't-"

"I don't want to think about it right now. I just..i'm handing in my notice tomorrow morning."

Frank nodded and glanced out the window, feeling his stomach churn.

"What are you going to do instead?"

"Art."

"You went to college for that, right?"

"Right, Frankie."Gerard smiled.

"You?"

"I don't know. Music or tattoos or something."Frank whispered and propped his good leg up against the dashboard, clicking his belt into place when Gerard started the car. 

"Stay at mine? You can have the bed. I-"

"Yeah. You got beer?"

"That I do."Gerard whispered. Frank put out his cigarette and looked over at Gerard who was chewing his lip, his fire red hair still had bits of dust in it. Frank took the hand that was settled on Gerards thigh, looking out the window as they held hands, Gerards thumb brushing over his lightly. Frank was thankfully as hell when the elevator in Gerards apartment actually worked for once, hoping into it and standing floor 5 before slouching against the wall.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Pizza?"

"Pizza."Frank nodded as the elevator stopped. He hopped towards Gerards door, waiting until Gerard unlocked the door. Frank collapsed onto the couch and propped his leg out, pulling the comic book out from under his ass until he could settle it in his lap.

"Here."

"Ugh. I love you."Frank automatically said as he took the beer, freezing when he realised he told Gerard he loved him  _twice in one day._ Gerard sucked his lip and tugged Frank to sit up and move forward on the couch so Gerard could sit behind him, shuffling until Frank could press his back against Gerards chest.

"I love you, Frank Iero. But If I ever have to go into a burning building to save your ass again, there will be serious trouble."

Franks stomach fluttered as a arm wrapped around his waist.

"I promise you won't have to."Frank took the hand on his stomach, lacing their fingers together and squeezing lightly.

"Order pizza?"

"Yeah, Frankie."

Frank took another mouthful of beer, closing his eyes as his head rested against Gerards shoulder. He felt Gerards breath on his jaw lightly, the cigarette smoke strong as Frank turned his head, tilting it up until he could fit his mouth against Gerards. It was chaste and soft, sending sparks up Franks spine. He broke apart and sucked his lip, meeting Gerards soft eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went back-"

"Sh. It wouldn't be you if you didn't double check everything. You saved their lifes Frankie."

"Oh, yeah! How are they? The kid?"

"All completely fine thanks to you."Gerard whispered, leaning down to join their lips again. When the pizza came, Frank settled it in his lap and listened to Gerard chew loudly in his ear as he watched the news report of the fire, his stkmach churning as he seen them jump through the window. He closed his eyes and turned it over as Gerard squeezed his hip.

_"You're safe. I'll always keep you safe."_


End file.
